Three Little Angels
by FallOutBoyOwnsMySoul
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'FLYING FREE' Warren and Peyton have had three beautiful children, they have been so lucky until there little angels are kidnapped. Their eldest daughter Hope will stop at nothing to get her siblings home R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well i decided to make a sequel to 'Flying Free' and this ones based more on Angel and Peytons kids than on them. hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own angel or xmen or the song in this chapter (Endless Love by Mariah Carrey)**

**

* * *

****Three Little Angels**

Peyton smiled as she looked out the window and saw her grandchildren playing baseball together. It was her 45th wedding anniversary and her family had come around to celebrate. She sat next to her husband Warren holding his hand. When they had met she had been 19, he had been 20.

They had married about four months after they had met and eight months after the wedding Peyton had given birth to their first child, a girl. Hope. Five years later had come Claire. And finally Michael was born seven years after Claire.

They had been so lucky to have such wonderful children, but not everything had been easy. Exactly 31 years earlier Peyton and Warren had almost lost all three of their precious angels.

It was their sixteenth wedding anniversary and Hope had woken up at five am. She crept in her sister's room and shook her awake. They crept down the hallway and peaked inside their parent's room, they were both sound asleep. The two girls closed the door silently and made their way into the kitchen.

Hope began to get some ingredients together for a cake while Claire set the table for breakfast. Hope mixed all the ingredients in and popped it in the oven then started to cook some pancakes. Claire was wrapping the anniversary presents they had bought for their parents. Hope was had telepathic powers and used them to crack some eggs into a fry pan and cook bacon in another.

Claire watched jealously, she didn't have any powers, Peyton had assured her that it didn't mean she wouldn't get any. Peyton told her how she hadn't known she was a mutant until she was nineteen.

When they were finished cooking Claire and Hope went and woke Michael. He had made a card the night before. It was folded extremely crookedly and the picture on the front was mostly scribble in coloured crayon, but the girls knew that both Warren and Peyton would love it far more than a store bought card. They all signed it and put in on top of the pile of gifts.

Claire ran as quietly as possible into her bedroom and got her CD player. She put in some batteries so it wouldn't need a power point and then carried it out into the kitchen. Hope put in a CD that she and Claire had made, it was filled with songs that had played at their parents wedding.

Claire pressed play and turned the volume up a bit, then Hope quickly levitated it into their parents room. The music began to play.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

_My first love_

_You're every breath I take_

_You're every step I make_

Peyton was asleep in Warren's arms but when she heard the music she stirred and looked up to see the CD player floating at the end of her bed. _Hope_, she thought and smiled. She hadn't realized Angel was awake too, he kissed her on the forehead.

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes_

_You'll always be_

_My endless love_

She hugged him and smiled. Sixteen years, and every second of them had been perfect. Warren brushed her hair off her face and cupped her chin in his hand, he brought her face up to his and kissed her softly.

_Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_And forever_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

"Good morning beautiful" He smiled.

They CD player started to float towards the door and down the hall. Peyton and Warren sat up and got out of bed. They walked down the hallway, following the CD player into the kitchen, Warren had his arm around his wife's waist.

_And I_

_I'd play the fool_

_For you, I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_(no, you know I don't mind)_

_And yes_

_You mean the world to me_

_I know I've found in you_

_My endless love_

They smiled when they saw their three gorgeous children standing together smiling. Peyton looked at the table in front of them and had to choke back tears a little. There were to places set, each had a beautiful breakfast set out on it. In between them were some candles and the CD player which was no longer playing. There was a small pile of presents that had been beautifully wrapped and tied up with ribbons, on top of them was a handmade card. There was also a cake that had been iced and had written on top of it 'Happy 16th Wedding Anniversary' But the thing that Peyton loved them most was a framed portrait of her three children sitting together smiling.

_And love_

_I'd play the fool_

_For you, I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_(Whoa, you know I don't mind)_

_Oh, yes_

_You'd be the only one_

_'Cause no, I can't deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love (my love, my love)_

"Kids" she managed to whisper. Her four year old son Michael ran over and hugged on of her legs "Happy Nursery!" he smiled as Peyton picked him up.

"We tried to teach him to say 'Anniversary', that was as close as he got" Claire, 11, told her parents and hugged her father "Happy Anniversary guys" she kissed her mum on the cheek.

"I love you mum, I love you dad" Hope 15, said hugging each of them.

Warren smiled at them "This is beautiful kids thank you so much" The kids motioned for their parents sit and eat their breakfast, when they had finished Hope moved their gifts towards them. They opened them and found that wrapped in the boxes were a gold necklace for Peyton, a silver watch for Warren, and for both of them was a patchwork blanket. Each patch on the blanket had a different picture on it. Some were of Warren and Peyton, some were of the kids and some were of them all together.

"This is incredible" Peyton said running her hands over the blanket.

"We got the idea off 'Stepmom' you know how she made one she made for her daughter?" Claire said.

"I'm so proud of you girls" Warren smiled "Thankyou" he picked up his son and put him on his lap "And you big guy, this card is great did you do it by yourself?"

Michael nodded proudly "Daddy can we go flying?" He asked, he loved it more than anything when his father picked him up and together they soared through the sky.

"We cant right now. Maybe later kiddo" Warren smiled.

"Den will you watch Ninja Turtles wif me?" He started bouncing up and down on Warren knee.

"Sure thing" Warren said. Michael ran into the lounge room, Warren got up and kissed Peyton then said "I'll be back soon beautiful. Hey, why don't you go have a nice bath or something?"

Peyton smiled "Good idea" she stood up and waved her hand, the dishes all flew into the sink and cleaned themselves. "Babies thank you so much, it was so lovely" She said to Hope and Claire who hugged her tightly "You're both so beautiful, I love you so much"

"Love you too mum" They smiled.

"My little girls are growing up so quickly!" She said stepping back and looking at them full pride and love. They smiled, Peyton walked towards her bedroom.

"Oh mum!" Claire called out "Everyone is coming over for lunch"

"Who is everyone?"

"Uncle Billy, Aunt Sarah, Kate, Robbie, Pop, Nan and Pa" Claire counted them off on her fingers. "Oh and Logan and Ororo"

"Ok sweetie" Peyton smiled and watched her two daughters walk in to join Warren and Michael in the lounge room. She walked through her room into hers and Warren's bathroom and ran herself a bath.

* * *

**Well i hope you guys like it so far, i know it was a bit boring but dont worry it get better, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton got out of the bath 40 minutes later and went into her room and got dressed. She was pulling on her top when the bedroom door opened and Warren stepped through smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder "Sixteen years" he said.

Peyton smiled and rested her hands on his arms "And hopefully another sixteen to come"

"And then another" Warren said.

"And then another" Peyton sighed.

They both smiled "You know you're as beautiful as you were when we first met" Warren said "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton turned and put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. "You should get dressed, we are having people over" Warren nodded. She gave him a quick kiss and went out into the kitchen. She found Hope and Claire in the kitchen preparing lunch "Girls you don't have to do that you've done enough"

"Mum! Look at me!" Michael ran into the kitchen wearing a pair of pants backwards and a shirt that had only three buttons done up which were all in the wrong place. "Hope told me to get dressed!" He beamed.

"Aw sweetie, I'm so proud of you" Peyton smiled "Come give mommy a hug" Michael ran into her arms and wrapped him arms around her neck, Peyton picked him up and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you mommy" Michael said.

"I love you too honey" she tickled him on his belly and he squealed.

"No tickles mum!" he giggled uncontrollably, suddenly the door bell rang "Me get it!" Michael yelled racing to the door. Peyton walked along behind him watching him jump and reach for the doorknob, when he finally figured out he couldn't reach it he yelled out "Who's there?"

"Hey Michael buddy, it's Uncle Billy! Let us in!"

"I can't reach but!" he yelled back. Peyton laughed and walked to the door and picked Michael up so he could answer the door. "Hi Uncle Billy!"

Billy took him out of Peyton's arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek then put Michael up on his shoulders and ran into the kitchen to say hi to his nieces. Sarah, Billy's wife walked through the door next carrying a gift. Robbie 12, and Kate 8 followed her.

"Peyton you look fantastic!" She hugged her and handed her the present.

"Sarah it's so good to see you again" Peyton turned to the kids "Oh my God, look at you two! You're so big!" Robbie and Kate hugged Peyton.

"Hi Aunt Peyton" They both said.

"Come on in guys" they all walked into the kitchen. Peyton began to help make lunch but both Hope and Sarah ordered her to sit down. Peyton laughed and obeyed. "But this is really not necessary" Peyton said waving her hand and letting the food prepare itself.

"Show off" Hope laughed, Peyton winked at her. "Hey guys how 'bout we go outside and play with Bella" Hope rounded up the kids and took the out into the backyard to play with their black Labrador.

The door bell rang "I'll get it!" Warren called out.

A few moments later Warren walked into the kitchen. His wings were coming out of the back of his shirt. He didn't care if people saw his wings anymore, he didn't really even notice. Warren had long since thrown away his harness and cut holes in all of the back of his shirts.

Warren was pushing his father in his wheel chair.

"Hi dad" Peyton said walking towards him and kissing him on the cheek. They had made up many, many years ago and Peyton now saw him as a father.

"Hello sweetheart" He smiled, his voice was slightly wheezy.

"Kids!" she called out "Pop's here!" her three children ran inside and kissed their grandfather.

The door bell rang again and Angel went to answer it. Peyton's parents stood outside the door "Hello dear" Said her mother, Jennifer.

"Hi Mum, Dad" Warren said hugging Peyton's parents "It's so good to see you again"

"Good to see you too Warren" George, Peyton's father said. They followed him into the kitchen.

About half an hour later Storm and Wolverine turned up and spent most of the day playing with the kids, it had been a hot day so Storm created a sun shower so the kids could play in the rain.

They all sat and ate lunch together. Peyton felt like her life was perfect, she had three beautiful little angels, Warren who she knew loved her more than life itself, her brother and his family who she loved to death, hers and Warrens parents, they were always there to lend a hand. And of course Storm and Logan, her two closest, most trusted friends. Peyton's life couldn't have been any better.

"Hey how about we take the kids tonight?" Billy suggested after lunch "You two can go out and we will stay here and look after 'em"

"Thanks Billy" Warren said.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah they're not problem, our kids on the other hand…" Sarah shook her head and laughed.

That night Peyton and Warren went out, they went to a beautiful Italian restaurant. They ate and had champagne. Warren gave Peyton an anniversary gift. It was a white gold ring, it had a line of little diamonds and crossed over the top of that was a line of pink sapphires. Engraved on the inner part of the band was _'My Beautiful Angel' _

"Warren…" she sighed, he watched her with a smile on his face "It's beautiful, thank you."

Warren took it from her and held out his hand, she placed her hand on his and allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly "Oh thank God" Warren sighed, Peyton gave him a questioning look "I was afraid it wouldn't be the right size, and I got engraved and everything"

Peyton laughed and reached into her bag then stopped and turned to Warren "You know how last year you wanted to go on the cruise to the Bahamas, but we couldn't afford it and timing was bad-"

"Peyt, you didn't, did you? We still can't afford that…" Warren's father had closed down his company after the disasters the cure had caused, so Warren and his family wasn't exactly living in the lap of luxury anymore.

"And that's why I talked to my parents, they are going to take the kids for a whole eleven days while we are on the cruise" Peyton smiled pulling the brochure out of her bag.

Once they had finished dinner they went for a walk. It was then that Peyton got a phone call. "Hello?" She answered.

"Mummy" someone whispered on the other end.

"Claire? Honey what's wrong?"

"There are people in the house" Claire sobbed, still trying to whisper.

"You and Dad have to come ho- NO! NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! MUM! DAD! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! HOPE!" the line went dead.

Peyton looked at Warren, she felt like she was dying.

"Peyt? What's the matter?" Warren asked looking as scared as Peyton was.

Peyton grabbed hold of Warren and teleported them home. "HOPE! CLAIRE! MICHAEL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "KIDS! CLAIRE! CLAIRE ARE YOU OK! HOPE! ANSWER ME! MICHAEL WHERE ARE YOU!" she had tears streaming down her face as she ran around looking for her children.

Warren looked around the house, there were burn marks and holes on all the walls. Almost everything was broken and torn apart. Warren broke down because of what he saw next. It was a pool of blood on the kitchen floor.

"Warren" Peyton ran into the room and saw the blood "Oh God" she said putting her hand over her mouth and crying harder. Warren stood up and held Peyton. She lifted up a piece of paper, her hand shaking dreadfully. She closed her eyes tight and said in a pained whisper "It's from Pyro"


	3. Chapter 3

**1 hour earlier at home**

Billy and Sarah were getting the children ready for bed, Robbie and Kate were going to bed in the loungeroom.

Hope took Michael into his room. She lay him down and put the covers over him.

"Hope, please can you please read me a story please?" Michael smiled.

Hope laughed and picked a book from the shelf "How about 'Jack and the Beanstalk'?"

"Yeah!" Michael sat up and started to bounce up and down. Hope sat next to him on his bed and he climbed onto her lap.

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Jack…" Hope began to read, Michael insisted on turning the pages for her. She was about halfway through the story when she heard Bella start barking and growling. "Michael wait here ok?"

Hope walked down the hall and cautiously looked around the corners, Bella never barked like that. She got to the kitchen and saw Bella standing outside growling and scratching at the door.

"Bella what's wrong" when Hope got to the door Bella whimpered and scratched at the door. Hope opened the door and scratched Bella behind the ear. Suddenly Bella started to growl again. Hope turned around and saw why.

There was a man standing in the kitchen "Hello Hope" he said "I'm Pyro"

"What do you want?" Hope asked.

"You and your siblings" Pyro smirked and walked towards her. Bella leapt forward and bit Pyro hard on the leg, he cried out and suddenly a ball of fire appeared in his hand he shot it at the dog.

Bella whimpered and fell to the floor. He looked around the kitchen, Hope was gone. She had run down the hall into Michael's room. She felt sick when she heard a voice coming from the room "…Fee Fi Foe Fum, I smell the blood of a Englishman"

Hope opened the door and saw Michael sitting next to a man, reading the book. Another man that looked exactly like the one reading was tying a distracted Michael's legs together.

Hope levitated a lamp sitting on Michael's bedside table and made it hit the two men over the head, they were both knocked out and Hope ran in and untied Michaels legs. "Michael, we have to go" She whispered "I need you to be really quite for me ok?" Michael nodded and put his finger up to his lips. "Ok let's go" she picked him up and walked towards the door stepping over the two unconscious men but she was stopped at the door by another man he looked exactly like the two on the ground.

Suddenly the man multiplied into four more copies of himself. They all went to grab Hope but she raised her hand and all four of the men were lifted into the air. Hope swung her arm which sent them flying into the wall, she swung her arm again and the crashed into the wall opposite. Again she swung her arm and shot them up at the roof and once more which crashed them down to the ground.

Hope left them there and ran. She came around the corner and saw Robbie and Kate were asleep on the couch. They had somehow slept through all the noise. Hope shook them "You have to get out of her ok?" she told them "Run next door and stay there"

Robbie and Kate ran out the door. Hope was about to make Michael go with them when fire shot out and missed Michael and Hope by centimeters. "Going somewhere?" Pyro asked.

Hope looked down at the leg that Bella had bitten, it was soaked in blood and Pyro was limping. Hope looked around and saw what she was looking for. She raised her hand a levitated a baseball bat that was lying on the ground in the lounge room. She swung her arm and sent the bat hurdling in Pyro's direction. It hit him in his injured leg and he collapsed to his knees and clutched his wound.

Hope and Michael ran upstairs into Claire's room they saw Billy and Sarah knocked out on the ground. Hope didn't have time to stop and see if they were alright, she heard Claire scream and ran faster.

When she got to Claire's room she looked inside and saw a man with tentacles instead of arms. Claire was backed into a corner and was crying. The man was laughing and whipped Claire with one of his tentacles. She screamed again and tried to back further away from him.

Hope levitated Claire's blanket and covered the man with it, she twisted it around so that he was unable to get out. All of a sudden he ripped out of the top and twisted a tentacle around Hope's body, pinning her arms to her sides. Pyro limped into the room and picked up Michael.

He glared at Hope "I aught to kill your family right here in front of you" he snarled at her. He limped closer to her.

"No! please let them go, just take me" she begged still struggling to get loose.

"That's not going to hap- OCTO! You idiot she's getting away!" Pyro pointed to Claire who had just run out of the room. "Take this one" he thrust Michael into Octo's other tentacle.

Pyro limped down the hall "Pump!" he called out. A woman suddenly smashed a holein a wall nearbyand climbed through to stand near Pyro "What?" she said.

"One of them got away, I need you to find her"

Pump rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs she heard whispering and smirked. She leaned over the railing of the stairs and looked down to see Clair crouched down in a corner whispering into a phone.

"Mummy" Claire whispered. There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke "There are people in the house" Claire started to cry "You and Dad have to come ho-" it was then that Pump jumped down and grabbed Claire. She dropped the phone and tried to pull away "NO! NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! MUM! DAD! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! HOPE!"

Pump picked up the phone and crushed it in her hand. She then walked upstairs with Claire under one arm. When she got into Claire's room she turned to Pyro and said "We have to go, she called her parents"

Pyro nodded and watched as Pump smashed a hole in the side of the house and jumped down onto the lawn. The others followed, Pyro did so with extreme difficulty.

They climbed into a van that they had parked out the front and sped off. Hope struggled. She and Michael had both been tied up and Octo was tying Claire up as they drove down the road.

"What do you want from us!" Hope yelled. They ignored her "HEY! I asked you a question" She kicked the back of Pyro's seat.

He turned around to face her and created a flame ball "Unless you want to watch your little brother and sister burn to death, you better shut up" he said calming and smirked as Hope closed her mouth and glared at him.

Claire started crying, so did Michael "I want Mummy" Claire said shaking uncontrollably.

"Claire its ok" Hope said "I'm here, I'm going to take care of you. Everything is going to be ok"

Claire sniffed and nodded. Hope looked around the van for something, anything she could use to cut her ropes or attack them with. There was nothing. She looked out the window. She had no idea where they were.

Michael began to wheeze and make little choking sounds. He looked at Hope with panic in his eyes. "Oh My God" Hope said struggling even more to get loose.

"What's wrong" said a guy who had been sitting silently in the back of the van. Michael wheezed little more

"He need's his inhaler, he's having an asthma attack" Hope told themtrying to moveover to Michael. "Mike you need to breathe slowly ok? Slow deep breaths" Hope looked up "Please you have to help him, he can't breathe"

The guy looked over to Pyro "Why should I help him?" Pyro smirked holding up Michael's inhaler.

"Please" Hope said "Please give it to him"

"I don't think so" Pyro said.

Hope began to cry looking at her brother, he couldn't breathe, he started to go slightly purple "Michael!" She looked up at Pyro"Please, I'm begging you! he's going to die"

Pyro just laughed. The guy at the back of the van stood up and took the inhaler out of Pyro's hand "That's enough John" he told him walking over to Michael, he placed the puffer in his mouth and squeezed it. Michael slowly began to breathe properly again.

Hope breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that Kai?" Pyro snapped.

"I wasn't just going to sit there and watch him die! He's just a little boy" Kai said glaring at him.

"I'm in charge here and as long as I am you don't do anything without my permission" Pyro clarified.

Kai made a sound of disgust "I'm your brother not your slave,_ John_" Kai spat back at him. And with that Kai walked back over to his seat, sat down and crossed his arm, indicating that the argument was over.

Pyro glared at him and just turned around "Drive faster" he snapped at Pump who was at the wheel. Hope was still watching Kai, he glanced over at her. 'Thank you' she mouthed and him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton, Warren, Billy and Sarah sat in the lounge room. Sarah had gone next door and got her children, they were asleep upstairs. Peyton was in tears and was rocking back and forth slightly. Warren was trying to calm her and Billy was on the phone with Storm.

Billy and Sarah had been putting Claire to bed when someone had come up behind them and put clothes over their mouths, that had passed out and that's all either of them could remember. They had woken up in the hallway later.

Billy hung up the phone "Storm and Logan are on their way over now" He said quietly. "Peyt, Warren I'm so sorry"

"It wasn't your fault Billy" Warren said choking back tears, he wanted to be strong for Peyton.

"Warren" Peyton shut her eyes "I want my babies"

"We'll get them back Peyton" Warren hugged her "We'll find a way"

Peyton read the message Pyro had left them for what must have been the hundredth time.

_Hello Peyton,_

_It's Pyro remember me? I bet you do. You got away from me three times and now I have three people who won't get away once. _

_I have taken your children. If you try to find them I will kill them. Michael first, and then Claire then last of all Hope. I will ma__ke _

_Hope watch them die, I will make her listen as they scream for her to save them. I will contact you later. _

_There are things we need to discuss, do not contact police. Even if you do I doubt they will be much help._

_Regards Pyro._

Peyton didn't know how she was going to get them back but she would die trying and she was going to take down every single one of the bastards that took her children in the process.

* * *

When the van finally stopped both Claire and Michael had fallen asleep. Hope however refused to, she was watching over them, they were her responsibility now. The side door that Hope had been leaning on swung open and she fell out onto the ground. 

Pump came and cut the ropes binding her legs and pulled her to her feet roughly. She held her arm and pushed her towards a building. Hope looked over her shoulder and saw Octo pick Claire up and carried her quite carelessly wrapped up in one tentacle. Kai then emerged from the van carrying Michael gently, being careful not to wake him.

They walked inside the warehouse which was fairly empty. Pyro limped over to a metal trap door in the middle of the ground. It had a safe lock on it. He put the code in and opened the lid. "Come on" he motioned for them to climb down. One by one they climbed down through the door.

Multiple man made several copies of himself and surrounded the group. As they walked to ensure none of the children could get away.

When they were all inside Pyro created a fire ball and led them all down a corridor. Claire whimpered a little but stayed quiet. Michael was still asleep and Hope was busy trying to think of a way the she could get her brother and sister out of there.

Multipleman made several copies of himself and surrounded the group. As they walked to ensure none of the children could get away.

They arrived at a big metal door with a number pad at the side of it. Pyro typed in a ten digit code and the door opened. Hope was almost blinded by the light inside. They stepped in, there was about 15 other people inside. They all stopped and stared at Hope, Claire and Michael as they entered the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Pyro called out "May I introduce Hope, Claire and Michael. The children of Peyton Worthington"

An old man walked down the stairs towards them, he looked like he would be at least eighty, but still moved quite briskly. "Hello, Miss Worthington" he said addressing Hope "My name" he moved his hand and Hope shot around to see the huge steel door close "is Magneto"

Hope's eyes widened "No" she shook her head "Mum and Dad – and Storm, have all told me the story a hundred times! You lost your powers"

Magneto chuckled "My dear, the cure was temporary. When I got my powers back I decided that I would continue fighting for the mutant cause. I wanted to accomplish what I had been working on for so very long. However there was also something else I wanted. Revenge on your mother"

"Why?"

"My dear did you not just say you knew the story?" Magneto smirked "If your mother had joined me, we would have accomplished the mutant cause quite easily. And if it weren't for your mother fighting against us we would have succeeded"

"She ruined everything, now she has to pay" Pyro snarled.

"Then why would you wait until now to kidnap us?" Hope asked.

Magneto walked closer to her "We decided that we would wait for the opportune moment. A time when I could get something from her in return for her children's lives"

"What do you want from her" Hope started to get scarred, she didn't want her mother doing anything to help Magneto and she knew she would do anything for her kids.

"I want her to help me take over the humans. Mutant's are superior my dear we deserve to be above the humans not among them" Magneto told her.

"How are you going to do that?" Hope dreaded the answer.

"Kill most of them, keep some, it would be nice to have them for slaves don't you think?" some of the mutants laughed.

"You're sick" Hope said.

"Take them into the cell" Magneto said to Pump, Octo and Kai. They took them into a huge metal room with no way out except the door they entered through.

* * *

Logan and Storm arrived at the Worthington's house, they walked inside to see that the house was half destroyed, and Peyton and Warren sitting alone on the couch. 

"Peyton" Storm walked over to her and knelt down in front of her "What happened"

"Claire rang us" Peyton had no expression on her face and wasn't looking at Storm or the others, she just scared into space as she spoke "She was crying and told us we need to come home, then she started screaming and the phone went dead"

Warren had his face in his hands.

"They must be so scared" Peyton whispered and put her hand on Warren's knee.

"We'll get them back" Warren told her "It will be ok"

"You said that Pyro did it?" Logan asked. Peyton nodded and handed him the note. "Listen you are going to get your kids back. We will wait until Pyro contact's you and then we can plan what is going to happen from there"

Warren and Peyton just nodded. Neither of them wanted to wait. Their children were taken from them and they wanted to find them as soon as they could. Peyton looked over at Warren, his eyes were red and his jaw was tense.

" Warren" She managed to say "I know they'll be ok" Warren looked at her "Hope will take care of herself and she would never let anyone do anything to Claire or Michael"

Warren nodded "But she shouldn't have to protect them. They should be here in bed, they should be safe at home" Warren looked at Peyton "I'll kill Pyro if there is a scratch on any one of them"

OK PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


End file.
